Road Kamelot
by TofuCake
Summary: Road Kamelot, the smallest but oldest of the Noahs, is a typical cute and young girl that likes to play alot. But when she's a Noah, she's not like any child her age. She likes to kill or at least torture the humans because she hates humans.
1. Chapter 1 : The Rewinding Town

**Author's Note:****Yay! Finally finished with my first fanfiction. I wrote this because I thought it would be interesting in Road's point of view. She's my favorite character too. :]**

Exorcists, the ones chosen by the Gods, they exist to hunt those covered in darkness with their innocence. Noahs, the ones chosen by the "real" gods, their reason to exist is to hunt the exorcist and find the "Heart". The heart, once destoried, all the exorcist's power disappear. Our story revolves around a young noah, the smallest but the oldest**.**

**Road Kamelot's Point of View:**

" Wahh. I'm so bored! Tyki, play with me! Play with me! " I wined over and over again.

" Of all people, why am I stuck with you? " I giggled and Tyki Mikk closed his book and walked over to me. " So what do you want to do this time, Road? "

" I feel like screwing up some human's lives. If you know what I mean. " I gave a small smile to Tyki to let him know what I meant.

" I heard that some human by the name of Allen Walker recently joined the those damn exorcist group. Why won't you go after him and leave me alone? "

" Tyki is so mean! If you're going to be like that, I'm telling the Earl...but on the other hand, that sounds fun. He won't feel so tough after he deals with the one and only, Road Kamelot! " I starts to laugh and yelled," Lero! I'm leaving! Tell the Earl I'll be back soon, maybe. "

" Shhh! Road, you're not suppose to go outside without the Millennium Earl's permission and right now, he's taking his afternoon nap. " Lero warned.

" Oh, he won't mind me going out to play for a while."

So this is is the Rewinding Town. I reached my hand out at the portal. It became skinless but I went though anyways. I'm coming in. I turned black and and returned to normal. "Road Kamelot has arrived." I giggled and stuck her tongue out.

" Ugh, what a mess. Wait, looks like fun but aren't you forgetting about retrieving the innocence? Come back to me."I said in my mind for those clueless akumas and waited a few minutes and then finally saw those useless akumas coming towards me. " You piece of junk soon won't be alive if you don't retrieve me the innocence. Got it? " I walked away towards a bunch a tower and get on top. " Hey you, pumpkin head. Come here and let me eat your blood. I'm starving. "

I was eating for a few minutes, minding my own damn business and then bam. Clocks were starting to form everywhere in the town and sucking the day away. Then the sun went up. " Wow, amazing. "

" Is it okay to leave to leave the exorcist alone? What if they take the innocence before we do? " The akuma said.

" Shut up and be quiet or I'll kill you. " I threathened it and continued eating but eventually got tired of waiting.

" I'm so bored. I'm going to take a look around darn town. Better than just sitting here waiting for those damn exorcists." I finally got on my feet and walked. This town is so damn boring. Everyday is always the same and I been here...Uh..like couple days but feels like minutes. How the fuck do you people live like this.I looked around and saw a crowd of kids my ages screaming about something. Hey wait, what the hell is going on over there? Looks like an idiot in a pumpkin starting a show. How amusing. Might as well watch 's nothing better to do so I walked through a crowd but eventually got lost. Fuck. Why do I got to be so fucking damn short. Forget this. I walked away to an alley and saw a huge pumpkin. Isn't he the one advertising these kiddie stuff. " Hey, where can I get tickets for " The Pumpkin and the Witch? "

" Lenelee, I have to go." He waved good-bye to that human girl and shoved me through the crowd and to the ticket booth. Hmpt. That damn human girl could die alone in that alley without anyone knowing because she deserves it. All of them do. Oh well. I want to watch the show though. But then I heard a loud commotion.

"WHAT!?" The ugly fat man screamed at the ugly creepy looking boney woman. " THE SALES MONEY GOT STOLEN BY A PICKPOCKET?! YOU IDIOT!!" I just stood there and licked my lollipop. Yummy. Strawberry flavor.

Then that fat pumpkin head guy said to me, " Excuse me, young lady."

Who the hell is he calling a young lady? I may look small but I'm way older than all of you! But anyways, hah. Those human's money were stolen. Serves them right. I just kept staring forward and that pumpkin kid, I think I heard his name was Allen, dashed right across me. "USELESS!" was the last thing I heard and walked away. But when I was walking I heard the creepy old lady say , "Innocence." So she's that fuckin' damn human with the innocence. This is way too easy.

" Oh. So your clock is the innocence." I took her against her will and forced her to show me where her clock is. " If you don't show me your clock, I'll kill you." I laughed hard. We went inside her boring old dull house and she pointed at an old grandfather clock. " Ooh. So this is your clock. Hmm." I stabbed her with my long finger nail on wrote on the wall where her clock was laying against, " Fuck you, Exorcist." I took her and stabbed her hand against the candle and left.

When I got to my Ark and finally sat down in my room, Lero was bragging about how I skipped school to do whatever I want. " Shut up. Be quiet, umbrella." This was much more funner than going to school, learning useless things like other wretched human kids do.

"Please...please, let me go." That stupid "Miramba" woman said. Her name was Miranda but who gives a damn? I didn't want to let her go because I wanted to see her die and go to hell with my own eyes. " If you die, I'll let you go."

**End of Chapter One : Rewinding Town**

**A/N : Wow, this chapter is kind of short but it took me so long!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Change in Plan

**A/N : It's kind of like the orginal .**

Finally you finish your mission. I won't kill you for now but... " I took some candles and threw it at Allen's deformed arm. " What an ugly arm. No wonder his parents abandonned him. What a shame. " I continued dressing up that other exorcist girl up.

" Hmm, does black look good on her?" I showed them that human girl. She was sitting on my floating chair.

" Why isn't she moving?" Damn. These idiots. How the hell did I get stuck with them?!

" She's paralyzed. Duh. What else? Sleeping?" Just idiots...

" But why are you making her so pretty? " They questioned.

" Stupid weapons like you guys will never understand. " I sighed. " Exorcists as dolls are rare, you know. " I turned around to look at Allen, excited to also make him a doll but I saw he woke up already. " You're awake, Allen-kun ~. " I smiled and waved. I slided to the side so he could see his precious friend.

" LENALEE! " He yelled. He tried to move forward but then noticed his arms were tacked down against the walls.

" Watch what you say, exorcists, it's Mistress Road's doll now." The ghost akuma warned.

" So her name is Lenalee? What a cute name! " I stood close to her and held her.

" She desperately fought to save you. " They told Allen.

" Wait a minute, you came to buy a ticket eariler, didn't you? " I nodded and stuck my tongue out to him. " Why are you with akumas? " He try to stare at me closely and then said, " If you're not an akuma, what are you? "

I laughed to myself for a couple of seconds and try to hide my face under my sleeve and finally said, " I'm human."

" Then what's with that face...?"

" So humans can't be friends with akumas?" I rose my two hands up near my head and raised my shoulders.

" But akumas are weapons made by the Earl to kill humans. They target human...and you're human."

" Weapens can be used to kill other humans, right? " I smiled. My skin color started to fade from pale to gray and the cross mark were appearing across my forehead. " The Millennium Count is my brother. We are the chosen ones. You exorcists don't know anything, don't you? You are the chosen ones of a false are the true apostles chosen by god. The Noah's Family. "

I saw that that Allen kid had a scared look on his face. How sad. " Noah's...Family...? Human?!? " When it was getting all serious, Lero, the stupid umbrella or moment killer, came in.

" SHHHH! Mistress Road! SHHH! You're not suppose to talk about the family to outsiders!! " Lero bragged on, telling me what I can and can't do once again.

" Ehh...why? " I said, not even staring at him but with a blank expression.

" You just can't!! And you're not evening following the Earl's plan! You're not just skipping school but not telling anyone where you went! The Earl is most likely going to spank you!" It cried. Pfft. Like he'll do that to me. He never does.

" The Millennium Count isn't going to do that kind of things to me. " I ingored him. " I'm just giving the plan a bit of excitement and dramatic flares. Just to make things more interesting. Stuff like this won't affect the Count's plan. " A second after I said that, I heard a huge rumbling sound from behind. Ah...Allen-kun! He looks angry. About what though? Not believing I'm human? I'm not even close to human though. I went straight at him and sat on his leg. " Why are you so angry? " I said politely. " Don't you believe I'm a human? " I lean towards him and gave him a big hug. Haha. He still had that pissed look on his fuckin face. He was very warm. A human warm. It made me sick. " Aren't I warm? Like another human? " I smiled widely.

Then he put on that confused and upset look. " Even though you're the same as other humans, why...?" He asked.

The same? As if. Hahahahaha. He still doesn't get it.

" Damn..." He added and looked down, very upset, indeed.

" The same? Not quite..." I grinned widely and grabbed his deformed arm and whack myself with it. This time, he had a confused look on his innocent face.

" Wha..?! To yourself? Why? " He yelled. Before he knew it, I grabbed his shirted shirt to pull myself up to show my goblem-like face.

" We are the supermen who inherited the genes of the noahs, mankind's oldest apostle. " I said close up to his face. " We are different from you lowlifes." I took a huge black sharp candle and stabbed his damn cursed eye with it. I shoved it back and lick the tip with blood. Yummy. I love the taste of an exorcist.

" GAHHHHHH!! Uggggh!" He cried like a little girl who fell hard. I threw the candle aside and laugh hard. This is really and truely too easy.

" Hahahahahahaa!" He grabbed his bleeding eyes with his normal arm tightly. It was bleeding like crazy like it was sliced open. Blood was all over his clothes and the floor. Ugh. I'm not cleaning up that. Not my mess~. I'll make those weapon useful and make them clean that up with his bare skin.

Then I heard that Miranda woman squeal and cried even more. Damn. Would she stop crying already? It's getting annoying. As I was taking out the black coat I jacked from him, I said, " I don't think anything of killing these insignificant humans. I just HAAATE this world, full of worthless beings~. You should all fuck in hell and go away! You do know,God...He wishes for this world to come to an end. That's why he rewarded the Millennium Count and us with these akuma. " I bit the sleeve of my shirt and smiled. He has this conerned look on his face. I grinned.

" That isn't god's will...It's the devil's!! " He stood up and his deformed arm turn into a deformed gun if you asked me.

" Who cares? Either way is fine for me. " I smiled and didn't care. It doesn't mattar who's will it was. The human are still going to die according to me. I saw him dash towards me but my akumas stood infront of me, protecting me. Hah. How is he going to kill all of these. He stopped knowing the odds against him. " Can't you kill me?" I took off the stupid exorcist coat and watched the "fireworks" on the floating chair with that Lenalee doll on it. I was right. Allen couldn't face them all at the same time. He was thrown in that corner surrounded by bunch of broken, burnt, or torn toys.

" Are three akumas too much for you? " I giggled. How weak. I knew he wasn't as tough as he looked.

" N..no. Help! " That pathetic Miranda woman still wining on. Would she just shut up already? Or maybe I should shut her up.

" You too...it's about time for you to "leave". " I pointed my finger up at the endless waves of shadows and then towards her. Hundreds of candle were shooting towards her. I can't wait to see her bleed to death! She was crying still. What a baby. But suddenly, a bloody shadow block the candles coming towards to. What the fuck. Is he stupid or something. Protecting a worthless human like her.

He grabbed the dark candle that I put that was stabbing her hand against the clock and she crawled to the corner.

" Allen...Allen...?..Don't die , Allen! Don't die.." How useless. Words don't mean anything.

" It's alright. " He replied. Oh how heroic. She squeezed her hand into a fist.

" What now, wrench? What the hell is you doing? " Is she crazy? Just running toward him. So stupid. She should think before she acts.

" Hahahaha...what am I really doing? " She said quivering."But...but.."

" Humans can't do anything! " The goblem akuma said.

Then I heard a sizzling noise coming from the clock. Oh, what now?

**End of Chapter 2 : Change of Plan**


End file.
